Conclave:Soma Prime
The Soma Prime is the primed version of the Soma assault rifle. It primarily features a greater magazine size, greater ammo reserves, faster spool-up, and a slight increase to status chance. On November 15, 2016, it was announced that the Soma Prime, along with Nova Prime and the Vasto Prime, would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on November 22, 2016. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. On October 31, 2017, the Soma Prime became available for acquisition through Twitch Prime along with Frost Prime. This limited time offer lasted until December 31st, 2017. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage - effective against health and armor. *Tied with normal Soma, Telos Boltor, and Prisma Gorgon for the highest critical chance of all fully automatic rifles. *Tied with normal Soma, Rubico, Attica, and Baza for the highest critical multiplier bonus ratio of all primary weapons. *Very high fire rate, achieved after a wind up period of five bullets. *High accuracy. *Large magazine size. *Large magazine reserve size. *Two polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Tied with normal Soma for the second lowest damage of all rifles, behind Grakata; very reliant on its high critical damage potential. **Ill-suited against Object-based health as it nullifies any critical hits. **Low damage - less effective against shields. *High fire rate generates high recoil, hindering accuracy. *Low reload speed. *Sub-optimal ammo efficiency. Comparisons: Tips *A critical focused build using , and/or combined with , , and/or is the best way to mod this weapon to take advantage of its high critical chance to increase its otherwise meager base damage. **If you are low on slots, , , and provide the most overall increase in DPS. *Firing in short bursts and landing headshots will significantly increase its efficiency. *Reload time can be shortened by using a melee attack or dodge roll when the reload timer reaches about 3/4. This works because, like many older weapons, the magazine is updated at this time instead of at the end, making the remaining time extraneous. *Due to the weapon's high rate-of-fire combined with its low base damage, the Soma Prime can be ammo inefficient. Using and/or can be used to recover a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, ammo can be instantly replenished using Team Ammo Restores. Additionally, Carrier's mod grants more reserve ammo and turns unused ammo drops into ammo for equipped weapons. **The Soma Prime's high ammo consumption makes Critical Delay a good option for it, as the mod enhances critical chance while slowing down rate of fire, improving its ammo efficiency. Trivia *The Soma Prime was one of the first prime items which had colorable gold parts. This trait was shared with the Vasto Prime, Nova Prime and the Pyra Prime Syandana. *The ring-like formation through which the Warframe holds the weapon with their left hand rotates while firing, making this one of the few primary weapons that have firing animations. **Like its non-prime version, the Soma Prime's magazine passes up through its receiver as it fires, with the portion of the magazine consumed indicating the amount of ammo left. Media SomaPrimeCodex.png|Soma Prime in Codex. Somap.jpg|Soma Prime - Black tinted gold bits Warframe Soma Prime, Shiny Pretty Things thequickdraw A look at Warframe Soma Prime Soma Prime 15.7.1 - Mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E15 - Soma Prime & 75 Plat Code Winner! SOMA PRIME - Critical Damage Build 4 forma - Warframe SOMA PRIME - Argon Scope Red Crits 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 7 *Reduced damage of Soma Prime in Conclave. *Soma Prime damage decreased in Conclave. *Fixed Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. *Fixed the Huntsman Soma Skin not applying properly to the Soma Prime. *Fixed Soma Prime not sitting properly on Saryn when holstered. *Fixed an error that would occur when viewing Soma Prime in the Codex. *Slightly reduced the damage of Soma Prime in PvP. *Soma Prime is now usable in PvP. *Updated audio on Soma Prime. *Fixed additional ammo clips showing on Soma Prime. *Slightly reduced Soma Prime audio. *Fixed Soma Prime and Vasto Prime not being visible in the Codex. *Introduced via Nova Prime Access. }} See Also *Soma, the standard version of this gun. *Aksomati, the machine pistol counterparts of this weapon. *Dual Raza, battle-hatchets inspired by Soma's design. *Phaedra, Archwing rifle described as the Soma's big-sister. fr:Soma Prime de:Soma Prime